


We're Out of Lube

by queerioes



Series: BANANA FISH MODERN AU [1]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kink is getting fucked deep & squishy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spanking, lube kink, shortbread cookie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: A tale of how Eiji keeps emptying the lube bottle, Ash just wants a nap, and where the fuck is Shorter?Enjoy the lovely fan art from @sushisalmon95 ontwitter. Eiji and Ash cuddling in each other’s clothing. Hhhhh.





	We're Out of Lube

" _ Ooh— _ ow! Ash wait..." 

 

"Sorry. Was I too fast?" 

 

"You just need more lube...on them... _ Ngh. Fuck yes. _ " 

 

“Mm, when you say  _ fuck _ …”

 

Ash purrs as Eiji’s back arches, stretching to present more of his backside to him. Hand groping the flesh of Eiji’s cheek, Ash drizzles the room temperature lube over both of his fingers buried inside of his boyfriend. He tests the pacing, now better lubricated, gingerly pumping in and out of Eiji’s ass. The digits slide with ease, drawing open-mouthed whines out of the boy under him. Ash retracts his fingers and swipes them through the excess lube that follows. He thumbs at the stretched hole. Eiji should be ready and he loves it when Ash fills him all the way up. 

 

“Touch me...”

 

“Hmm?  _ Where? _ ” Ash teases. 

 

Eiji wiggles his behind, mumbling his reply into a mouthful of blankets. 

 

“Try again.” Ash delivers his instruction with a teasing smack against the vulnerable bottom. The skin blooms pink under Ash’s palm, as he smoothes over it, readying for another pop if Eiji requests it of him. 

 

“Touch...my cock.” Eiji drops his face back into the bed covers. 

 

“Heh. Good boy.” Ash smirks, knowing what gets Eiji’s rocks off, easing his sweet boy into revealing his kinks. Ash’s fingers slip down to stroke at the rigid length bobbing between Eiji’s spread legs. His own jerks at the lusty whimper that emanates out of the pillows. 

 

“You’re shaking.” Ash feels Eiji’s anticipation under his fingertips. 

 

Eiji’s cock twitches as Ash plays in the slick, fondling the foreskin and paying close attention to the tip. Ash bites at his bottom lip, watching as his movements release the moans stewing beneath Eiji’s surface. A visible shiver runs down his spine, as one hand rounds over Eiji’s head and the other sinks four fingers deep. 

 

“ _ Aah—More _ .” 

 

Eiji scrubs his face into the bed covers, seeking any way to ground himself before he completely loses his mind to Ash’s merciless touch. 

 

“Eiji, I don’t have what we need for  _ that _ .” 

  
"Not fisting. Want you..." Eiji peeks over his shoulder. “Please?” 

 

_ Fuck.  _

 

Faster than a race track maintenance crew, Ash pulls his fingers from Eiji and rolls on a condom. Nuzzling the tip of the lube bottle to Eiji’s entrance, he gives it a liberal squirt. A sharp intake of air and whine swirl together and drip from Eiji’s tongue as he shudders at the surplus of lube that just filled him. 

 

“Ah... _ oh...god _ .”

 

“You gonna start praying to me?”

 

Amusingly, that’s exactly what the little muffled pleas falling out of Eiji sound like. 

 

It’s takes less than a thought for Ash to settle the head of his cock in the welcoming opening, slowly pushing through the minimal resistance before its nothing but smooth slippage the rest of the way. Bottoming out, it flashes across his thoughts that they fit together so solidly and neither can stop the tremors rolling through them. It’s seismic. 

 

Ash fingers over his base, captivated by the flushed skin he’s now slowly dragging back out of Eiji. Lubricant dribbles out around the stretched rim, and he has to fight all temptation to not splash in the mess pooling before him with his heavy head. Withdrawing his hips, Ash watches himself completely unbury from the warm insides. Eiji is practically empty as his face falls back into the sheets, savoring the sensation and preparing for what comes next. 

 

There’s a pause. 

 

Eiji glances back from his position as a pillow ostrich. “A-ash?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Are you going to—?”

 

Fingers massage into those waiting hips with preoccupied thoughts. Ash’s eyes dart away and lips twitch with request brimming behind them. 

 

“I... want to hear you.” Eyes lifting to meet Eiji’s, “Will you say it?”

 

Eiji’s expression softens and then heats up. 

 

“Ash.” Eiji lowers his chest flat against the mattress, completely presenting himself to Ash. 

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Heat flushes down Ash’s front and sinks heavy in his groin. 

 

“ _Oh_ _Ash._ ” Eiji prompts onward. “Fill me up. I want your— _Ah_!”

 

In one fluid motion, Ash sinks back into Eiji, letting his weight drive him forward. Eiji’s hungry hole is quick to swallow him back in. Lube squelches out, running over Eiji’s goosebump covered skin. Ash licks his lips, watching the debauched scene of his boyfriend’s desire take complete control. Eiji prostrates himself before Ash, baring his hips backwards in an obvious pleading gesture. His pink ass hole grips Ash’s girth, squeezing again and again as it tries to suck his whole being in to that unconscionable black hole. Eiji is desperate to feel full. Muscles squeezing so hard, it’s like he’s shrink wrapping himself around Ash. It’s subsequently snapping the threads of Ash’s self-control, holding his orgasm back from rolling out of him. 

 

Ash cups his hands at the hips he’s connected to and leverages himself with them. Shifting in to savor every last millimeter of Eiji, he settles all the way in until his wider base won’t fit past the ring of muscle. Snuggled right up against the soft flesh of Eiji’s ass, Ash gives a test wiggle. He’s deep in there, feeling the body engulfing him adapt to his shape. There’s a rapid little pulse beating into the side of his cock. Smirking, Ash leans over next to Eiji’s ear. 

 

“I can feel your heartbeat.”

 

Eiji chokes out a laugh through his breathless state. 

 

Ash kisses into the back of Eiji’s neck. “Ready?” 

 

“Ready.” Eiji’s hands twist in the sheets in front of him. 

 

Ash snaps his hips once, ripping cries out of both of them. Fucking into Eiji, he starts to build a more desperate pace. He slaps louder against the backs of Eiji’s thighs. He pistons his hips to match the pulse he felt inside of Eiji. Looking down his cock is deepening in color, blood rushing in to lap at his nerve endings, set him on fire, scream out Eiji’s name. Shifting one hand, Ash gropes and pulls a cheek out of the away from obstructing the great view. Sucking, wet noises set the mood around them as Ash pulls back and rams into Eiji repeatedly, until the boy under him is squirming backwards begging for more. 

 

“P-please... _ Oh _ ...Ash...mor— fuck!” Eiji struggles and stumbles to form a coherent sentence as he’s almost to the point of stuffed beyond capacity. 

 

“Use... _ hff _ ...your words.” Ash pants, jerking Eiji back against his cock harder. 

 

“Ah! M-more…I want... _ more _ .” Eiji pleads for that fullness. 

 

Precariously balanced on an elbow, Eiji free hand reaches back, spreading his cheeks more for Ash. His whimpering grows louder into a continuous stream of whines. Ash watches the mixture of body fluids and sweat rolling over his sides. Keyed up and wanton, he looks like he’s missing something. Though something thicker, maybe a whole other cock, is what Eiji craves, Ash has to get creative with what they’ve got at the moment. In the immediate vicinity, he has the bottle of lube and himself. 

 

_ Oh. That’d probably do it.  _

 

Genius quirked in his sideways smile, Ash pops the cap of lube and drizzles it like sundae sauce over Eiji’s ass hole. He circles the rim with a finger, easing the budding frenzy. It’s slick and quivering to the touch, the sensation making him swell fatter. Even though he’s stuffed deep into Eiji, Ash nudges his fingertip in next to himself. The slight pressure gives and it slides in up to the second knuckle. Ash groans over the intense squeezing, walls trembling with the pleasure that’s ripping through Eiji. 

 

Ash curves his finger towards Eiji’s stomach. Hiccuping out euphoric sobs, Eiji abandons his composure. He’s sprawled out, legs threatening to collapse beneath him. Ash works on loosening the ring of muscle to add another digit, all the while not stopping his thrusting motions. When he adds the second, he stretches Eiji’s rim enough that his boyfriend in all of his enthusiasm would probably be able to take another whole cock. Ash shifts his knee to knock Eiji’s leg further open and anchors his two fingers beneath his own dick inside. He’s so deep into the boy beneath him, he feels like he could practically crawl in, wear him like a second skin. 

 

Eiji’s hips rut backwards, spine arching and thighs shaking. Sweat rolls over his sides. Mouth opening wide and chin dropping, Eiji releases his voice into the mattress. He breathes heavily and whines a string of curses into the bedding, as if it were to blame for his current position. Wave after wave of orgasm crash over his body, punctuated with “Ash” and adorations. Biting at the covers, Eiji always manages to soak the blanket, if not with his drool then with the slick gushing out of him. It’s often messy with Eiji, but a seamless chain of erotic reactions like a R-rated Rube Goldberg machine that Ash just kicked off. 

 

It’s when Eiji stills and collapses onto his stomach, finally spent, that Ash can uncoil. His eyelids screw shut as he peaks climax. Muscles tensing, waves of mind numbing sensations sweep over him from his core. Ash erratically thrusts a few times before cementing himself to Eiji, frotting against him as he finishes. 

 

Ash doesn’t bother falling to the side, he lands right on top of Eiji. Both of them lay there, out of breath and sticky. Eiji typically goes for a shower, while Ash opts to stew in his sin. Though this round, neither are in a hurry to move. Ash at least droops out of Eiji, flaccid state returning. The real tragedy of them being fucked out this afternoon is that they are out of food and will have to go buy groceries, cleaned up or not. 

 

“You… just had to get fucked...right now, didn’t you?” Ash huffs out his complaint, as he wipes his cock off on the top sheet. 

 

“Don’t even. You wanted it just as much.” Eiji doesn’t miss a beat, reaching to slip on Ash’s discarded shirt. 

 

“Tch.”

 

Ash pouts out of pure obstinance as Eiji throws a shirt at his head. Adjusting himself in it, he flops down on EIji seeking comfort. Fingers stroking through his hair, Ash turns back to his thoughts. He doesn’t feel like anything, but a giant nap. That said, they have things to do and that acquiring food won’t be the only thing they have to accomplish with the day still ahead of them. Ash and Eiji had compiled a list just the night before of things to take care of today. The shit part of being in adulthood now is that even though nothing quite goes the way you want it to, you still have to pretend to function. 

 

“Ash?”

 

“Mm? Ash’s eyes are fluttering close lulled by Eiji’s embrace and less important mental notes. 

 

And there’s still the “third roommate thing”. Ash heaves out a sigh, not convinced he has to move yet. Eiji has another idea in mind though. He tips Ash’s chin under his forefinger and thumb, slipping his tongue into Ash’s mouth. 

 

“Mm— What? Round two?”

 

“No.” Eiji pecks at his lips. “I’m hungry.”

 

“If you ask me for a sandwich, I’m divorcing you.”

 

“Noo— Ash. I won’t make it without you.”

 

Ash groans, rolling over and cocooning himself in the slightly tacky blanket. Eiji has a giggle fit as he tries to excavate his boyfriend, but fruitlessly gets tangled in it with him. After much coaxing, Ash reemerges, though cranky without a nap. Bare assed under the loose shirt, he skulks off to the shower. 

 

Eiji yells after him, “We’re out of lube... and someone keeps texting you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Who keeps texting Ash? What are they going to pick up at the grocery store? What will Eiji put in his ass next? These are the important questions. 
> 
> Please enjoy the lovely chapter 1 fan art from @sushisalmon95 on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_queerioes/status/1030951324840591361). Eiji and Ash cuddling in each other’s clothing. Hhhhh. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;w;
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr (queerioes)](http://queerioes.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter (@_queerioes)](https://twitter.com/_queerioes)
> 
> Thank you [HollyJolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyJolly/pseuds/HollyJolly) for being my beta!


End file.
